This invention relates to a clutch comprising a pair of relatively rotatable and axially movable drive members, each having torque transmitting abutments, a relievable biasing means to bias the drive members axially towards each other so as to be disengagably connected in torque transmitting relationship by a plurality of torque transmitting elements which are interposed between the drive members and which are biased into torque transmitting relationship with the torque transmitting abutments by the biasing means when the clutch is engaged and relieving means to relieve the relievable biasing means so that the torque transmitting elements are movable out of torque transmitting relationship with the torque transmitting abutments to disengage the clutch and a cage, which is free to rotate relative to both the drive members during disengagement, to guide the torque transmitting elements.
Such a clutch is referred to hereinafter as being "of the kind specified".
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved clutch of the kind specified.